Surat ke 108 Untuk Sahabat
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Dituangkan ke dalam bentuk surat, 108 harapan Nanami 'tak akan pernah sampai pada orang yang dituju. Mereka hanya bisa berlayar ke laut lepas.


**Disclaimer**** : GensoSuikoden II © Konami**

**Warning**** : OoC, dikit AU, SANGAT aneh plus abal. Yah, dll…**

**Catatan Awal**** : **_**Jowy! Kau menyebalkan!**_** ***_**slapped**_**. Eh, salah. Maksudnya, aku pendatang baru, nih. Hoho ***_**slapped**_**. Yah, sebenernya lagi **_**hiatus**_** nulis, sih. Tapi, ide ini ngeganggu banget. Beneran, deh! ;_; Jadi, yah… Mutusin buat nulis aja. BTW, **_**fic **_**ini**_** one-shot**_**. **_**Time line**_**-nya pas di tengah-tengah **_**game, **_**pas Luca udah tewas (Oh, Tidak! Luca D: ***_**slapped**_**). Ehm, **_**anyway**_**, sedikit catatan aja, nih. Tulisan **_**italic**_** itu berarti isi suratnya. Erm… Itu aja mungkin, yah? Eh, yah, udahlah. Mari mulai ceritanya~**

* * *

**Surat ke-108 Untuk Sahabat**

* * *

Bumi berotasi, haripun berganti. Sore telah berlalu pergi, diganti dengan malam yang datang menjelang. Sang bulan dengan malu-malu menampakkan sinar redupnya yang tertutup kelamnya awan malam. Untaian pertama di langit—yang merupakan bintang—menemani bulan menerangi malam yang gelap.

107 hari, 107 malam. 107 ide, 107 pikiran. Semuanya tertuang ke dalam banyaknya surat yang berjumlah 107. Dan malam ini, semuanya akan genap berjumlah 108.

Menemani tenangnya malam, seorang gadis tengah duduk di tepi sebuah kolam. Sebuah kolam dengan riak dan gemericik airnya yang jernih—kolam Istana Dunan. Otak sang gadis sibuk bertaut merangkai kata-kata yang kira-kira pas.

Sebuah pena lengkap dengan tinta hitam dipegangnya erat di tangan kanan. Beberapa carik kertas putih terbaring datar di atas pangkuannya. Dilihat dari segi manapun dan oleh siapapun, dapat dipastikan 108% bahwa ia hendak menuliskan sesuatu.

Tapi, pertanyaannya; apakah yang hendak ia tuliskan? Surat, sebuah surat untuk sahabat.

_Untuk Jowy,_

_Hallo, Jowy. _

Baru saja 2 baris kalimat terukir, batinnya yang ragu mendesaknya untuk berhenti.

"_Apa iya Jowy akan membalas surat ini? Apa iya ia bahkan membacanya? Atau mungkin surat ini 'tak sampai? Ini… sudah menjadi surat ke-108." _Keraguan membuat alis coklatnya bertaut.

Iapun menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit, berpikir seolah-olah jawaban atas keraguannya tertulis di atas sana. 'Tak ada apa-apa. Yang ada hanyalah hembusan angin malam yang menerpa helai-helai rambut coklat miliknya.

Sebenarnya, gadis yang menyandang nama Nanami ini 'tak perlu mencari jawabannya. Karena semuanya telah tertulis dengan jelas di depan mata.

Tapi, walaupun telah mengetahui garis kenyataan yang nyatanya begitu pahit, Nanami hampir setiap malam akan selalu mengunjungi tempat yang sama—kolam Istana Dunan—untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

Menulis surat untuk sahabat. Dia bisa menulis puluhan surat dengan isi yang nyaris sama; permohonan untuk menghentikan perang dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Berkali-kali akal sehat memberitahunya bahwa Jowy—sahabatnya dulu—'tak akan mungkin sudih membalas surat darinya. Berkali-kali pula resiko selalu nampak di depan mata. Pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Jowy mungkin merencanakan sesuatu dengan membiarkan ke-107 suratnya masuk begitu saja ke Highland.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia masih terus menulis? Mengharapkan balasan yang 'tak akan kunjung menghampiri? Jawabannya mudah saja. Rasa sayang yang begitu besarlah yang terus memacu semangatnya untuk menulis. Ya, Nanami memang menyayangi Jowy. Sangat menyayanginya.

Dan malam inipun akan menjadi malam yang sama seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu. Sendirian di tepi sebuah kolam dengan sepucuk surat berisikan harapan semu. Walau terasa semu, Nanami tetap memantapkan diri untuk melanjutkan suratnya yang belum selesai itu.

_Untuk Jowy,_

_Hallo, Jowy. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan bahagia dengan Jillia. _

_Aku tidak tahu apa kau baca surat ini atau tidak, tapi, aku harap kau baca. Walaupun aku yakin 100% kalau kau tidak ingin membalasnya. Aku juga ingin minta maaf kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan surat ini yang bertubi-tubi._

_Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku dan Riou benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiranmu kembali. Setiap hari, aku selalu memperhatikan raut wajah Riou yang semakin lama, semakin kelihatan letih. Semua orang di Istana Dunan ini menaruh harapan besar kepadanya, memandangnya sebagai seorang pimpinan dan pahlawan besar. Tapi, aku sebagai kakaknya tahu betul bahwa itu semua bukanlah harapannya. Aku bisa merasakan jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam bahwa ia hanya ingin bersama-sama denganku dan kau, Jowy. Seperti sedia kala._

_Jowy, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa semuanya akan lebih baik kalau perang ini kita sudahi saja? Akankah lebih baik jikalau senyumanlah yang terlihat, bukan tangis dan isak duka atas kepergian orang-orang tercinta? _

_Tapi, yang lebih penting, tidakkah kau ingat masa-masa indah di mana aku, kau, dan Riou main bersama? Hidup bersama dengan damai dan bahagia di Kyaro? Tidakkah perasaan ingin kembali ke masa-masa indah itu menggerakkan hatimu?_

_Atau… Mungkin kau sudah melupakannya? Aku tidak tahu, Jowy. Tapi, satu hal yang kuketahui, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menulis dan aku akan selalu mengharapkan balasan darimu._

_Sahabatmu, dulu dan selamanya,_

**_N_**

Kata-kata itu menjadi sentuhan akhir surat yang dituliskannya. 'Tak lupa alamat tujuan surat ia sisipkan di amplop surat;

_L'Renouille_

_Kepada Raja Kerajaan Highland, Jowy Blight_

Memutuskan untuk tidak menuliskan alamat pengirim surat, Nanamipun memasukkan sepucuk suratnya ke dalam amplop tadi.

Kenapa ia 'tak menuliskan alamat pengirim suratnya? Bagaimana ia mengharapkan balasan Jowy? Jawabannya mudah saja. Karena ia 'tak ingin suratnya itu sampai ketahuan oleh orang lain. Nanami sadar betul surat yang ditujukan kepada seorang raja—baik terdapat nama pengirim maupun tidak—pasti akan langsung disampaikan. Dengan tersampaikannya surat itu, Nanami berharap Jowy akan tergerak untuk membalasnya. Dan mungkin, merubah pikirannya.

Dengan harapan penuh tertanam, ia memeluk erat sepucuk surat berisikan suara hatinya itu. _"Aku harap kali ini aku akan mendapat balasan."_

* * *

Pagi buta datang membentang langit malam. Sinar redup sang rembulan telah berlalu pergi, digantikan dengan sinar matahari yang gemilang yang mulai nampak di ufuk timur. Nyanyian merdu sang burung-burung mungil membangkitkan semangat pagi mengawali hari.

Tapi, nyanyian merdu mereka nyatanya 'tak sampai kepada seorang Nanami.

Ya, pagi-pagi sekali, di mana hampir setiap orang di Istana Dunan masih terhanyut dalam dunia mimpi, sosok Nanami telah dapat terlihat berjalan mengarungi Kota Kuskus. Batinnya yang gusar dan 'tak tenang membuat raut wajahnya muram. Kedua alis tipisnya bertaut satu sama lain. Sepucuk surat putih digenggam erat dan 'tak pernah luput dari pengawasan.

"Ini… Surat ke-108. Kenapa…? Kenapa aku harus terus begini?" 'Tak tahan memendam semua kata dan perasaan, iapun bertanya kepada angin.

Tapi, angin 'tak bisa memberi jawaban. Ia hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu yang membawa Nanami melangkah menuju tujuannya; ujung Kota Kuskus di mana seorang pria pengantar barang biasa berada.

Pria dengan perawakkan tegap dan menyeramkan ini adalah orang yang biasanya menyediakan jasa pengiriman dan pengantaran barang ke Highland, suratpun termasuk. Pria yang sebelumnya membuat persetujuan untuk merahasiakan pengiriman surat ini selalu mengantarkan surat yang Nanami tulis.

"Selamat pagi, pak." Nanami menyapanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Surat lagi?" Suara serak milik pria itu menjawab sapaan Nanami.

Anggukan kecil merupakan jawaban yang Nanami berikan. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan sepucuk suratnya. Pria itupun mendapati surat itu di tangannya. Pandangannya menerawangi surat itu secara skeptis.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Dia berhenti sebentar sambil memasukkan surat itu ke dalam sebuah tas yang ada di sampingnya.

"Maksudku, tidakkah terasa aneh kalau orang-orang Highland itu membiarkan surat kaleng tanpa nama ini masuk secara terus-menerus?" Kali ini, ia menatap Nanami dengan keseriusan menyelimuti tatapannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Nanami hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, dia sadar akan keganjilan di antara surat-surat yang dikirimnya. Dia tahu betul resikonya, seperti yang telah tersebut di atas. Tapi…

"To-tolong kirimkan saja surat itu…"

Setelah sepatah-dua kata permohonannya terucap, Nanamipun tanpa basa-basi mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan sang pria dengan segala keraguan dan kecurigaannya.

Si pria hanya menyerngitkan dahi, merasa bingung. Tapi, perkerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Dia telah berjanji akan mengantarkan surat dan balasannya secara rahasia. Dan iapun akan tetap melakukannya.

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak surat ke-108 dikirimkan. Belum juga balasan datang. Ya, tentu belum—atau mungkin, 'tak akan pernah. Karena nyatanya, surat itu baru saja tiba di L'Renouille.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, baru saja tiba di tangan Jillia, Ratu Kerajaan Highland.

"Surat ke-108, ya…" Jillia bergumam kecil kepada diri sendiri.

Saat ini adalah siang yang cukup terik di teritori Highland. Matahari dengan kesilauannya dapat membutakan mata siapa saja yang berani memandang bintang ini lurus-lurus.

Di salah satu balai di L'Renouille, di mana sinar terik matahari dapat dengan mudahnya masuk menyelinap, Jillia terlihat sedang berdiri. Matanya dengan serius menerawangi surat yang dipegangnya, membaca setiap kata dengan penuh penghayatan.

Sementara seorang prajurit Highland yang berdiri beberapa inchi di depannya hanya bisa menyaksikan tanpa kata-kata. Sebenarnya, prajurit yang telah diperintahkan oleh Jillia untuk menyerahkan setiap surat yang dikirim untuk Jowy ini bingung setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Surat-surat itu jelas ditujukan untuk Jowy, bukan Jillia. Tapi, ia hanya seorang prajurit yang diperintahkan untuk bungkam mulut. 'Tak ingin mencari masalah, iapun hanya bisa mengangguk—menuruti—setiap perkataan Yang Mulianya.

Tapi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau rasa penasaran ini terjawab sedikit?

"Ehm, maaf, Yang Mulia Ratu. Ta-tapi, sebenarnya untuk apa surat-surat itu? Bukankah surat-surat itu ditujukan kepada Yang Mulia Raja?" Ragu-ragu, kata-kata itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya.

Jillia yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak menengadahkan kepalanya. Kedua alisnya naik. Tapi, ia secara gesit langsung merangkai kata-kata dan menemukan jawaban yang pas.

"Hm… Aku 'tak ingin Raja Jowy membaca surat-surat ini. Jadi, tugasmu cukup sebatas membuka jalur pengiriman dan pengantaran barang di Kota Kuskus, serahkan barang kiriman yang berupa surat kepadaku, dan rahasiakan ini dari siapapun, terutama Raja Jowy." Jawaban dari sang ratu lebih terdengar sebagai perintah bagi sang prajurit.

Tapi, hati dan pikiran sang prajurit yang sudah was-was ini mendesaknya untuk diam saja dan meng-iya-kan setiap perintah dari sang ratu.

* * *

Teriknya sinar matahari di siang hari telah berlalu pergi. Sinar redup sang rembulanpun datang menggantikan. Kerlap-kerlip bintangpun menemani.

Masih di L'Renouille, dua insan—Raja dan Ratu Highland—tengah duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah kasur megah yang terletak di dalam kamar megah mereka. Mereka berdua tengah bersiap mengakhiri satu hari panjang yang terasa begitu melelahkan.

Bahkan, letih dan lelah telah mengukir raut wajah sang raja, Jowy Blight. Sedangkan sang ratu, Jillia Blight hanya memandangi suaminya dengan raut wajah yang 'tak terbaca.

Jowy yang menyadari hal ini sontak bertanya, "Ada apa, Jillia?"

Senyuman manis terukir di bibir tipisnya, diikuti dengan jawabannya, "Aku ingin pergi ke pantai besok."

"_Pantai?" _ Rasa bingung membuat kedua alis Jowy bertaut. "Untuk apa pergi ke pantai?"

Jillia terus tersenyum. Iapun menjawab, "Aku ingin menyampaikan 108 harapan seorang gadis. Aku ingin membotolkannya dan melayarkan botol berisi harapan itu ke laut."

Jowy yang disuguhkan jawaban tidak jelas ini semakin bingung. Dia hanya bisa memandangi Jillia, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Memang sedikit yang tahu tentang harapan semu Nanami. Sedangkan waktu terus berputar, membuat kepahitan takdir terus berjalan. Tetapi, semua manusia yang hidup selalu punya pilihan lain.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Catatan Akhir**** : Akhirnya, selesai juga **_**one-shot**_** pertamaku. Aduh… Kok, **_**ending**_**-nya gajebo banget, yah? Aku jujur sebagai penulisnya sendiri ogah ngerti sama nih ceritanya ;_; Silahkan **_**flame**_**, deh kalau yang mau nge-**_**flame**_** *Siap lahir batin***


End file.
